Le nouveau challenge
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: OS. À peine arrivés sur une île, les deux rivaux de l'équipage décident de se lancer un nouveau défi... qui gagnera ce dernier? Zo-San (amitié ou amour, c'est comme vous voulez!) Résumé pourri mais venez lire quand même! fin alternative en ch2! Pour Chiaki Jikarawa.
1. Le seul chapitre

**Bonjour tout le monde! Cette fois ci je poste un petit OS, dont l'idée m'est venue pendant mes vacances suite à un petit délire entre Chiaki Jikarawa et moi. Cette petite histoire lui est donc dédicacée! Oui Chiaki! Rien que pour toi! Et avec la splendide photo de ton oeuvre d'art en couverture par dessus le marché! XD**

**Voilà! Sur ce, démarrons cet OS!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**.**

**Titre: le nouveau challenge.**

**Rating: T (juste au cas où... y'a un peu de vilain vocabulaire ^^)**

**Résumé: À peine arrivés sur une île, les deux rivaux de l'équipage décident de se lancer un nouveau défi... qui gagnera ce dernier? Zo-San (amitié ou amour, c'est comme vous voulez!) Résumé pourri mais venez lire quand même ^^**

* * *

- J'te dis que c'est moi qui vais gagner!

- C'est ça! Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité tête d'algue!

- La ferme sourcil de merde! C'est encore toi qui va perdre!

L'épéiste marqua un petit temps d'arrêt, prenant un air détaché avant de lâcher sa dernière phrase, un ton clairement provocateur dans la voix:

- Comme à chaque fois...

- QUOI? QU'EST CE QUE TU INSINUES SALE CACTUS DÉFRAICHI?

Autant dire que la pique avait fait son effet. Comment le marimo osait-il lui balancer en pleine face qu'il était de toute évidence le moins fort entre eux deux? Il allait lui faire goûter de son kick à cet enfoiré!

- J'insinue que c'est moi le plus fort, c'est tout... On va pas me reprocher de dire la vérité, non plus!

Mais c'est qu'il osait répéter le con! Sanji ne revenait pas du culot de son rival. Il allait lui enlever son sourire provocateur de sa sale tronche de cactus, et ce illico presto!

C'est donc sur ces bonnes pensées qu'il s'élança sur le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, bien décidé à ''le-remettre-à-sa-place-le-sale-con'', jambe levée et pied en flammes.

- Abruti! Tu vas le regretter raclure de mes deux!

Le sabreur ne se démonta pas pour autant, malgré le regard de furie que lui lançait le blond, et enfonça un peu plus le clou, poussant la provocation encore plus loin.

Affichant un sourire goguenard, il répliqua avant de s'élancer à son tour sur le cuisinier, tous sabres dehors:

- Beurk... Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est insultant et dégueulasse c'que tu m'dis là?

Et c'est ainsi qu'une de leurs énièmes batailles commença, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de mettre le pied sur une île, débarquant sur une plage de sable fin aux eaux turquoises, et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de leur capitaine.

Les sabres fusaient, et les coups de pied pleuvaient en trombe dans un ballet d'une rapidité phénoménale.

Enfin, au bout d'une lutte longue et acharnée, les deux rivaux ralentirent le rythme , commençant à s'épuiser, avant d'enterrer enfin la hache de guerre et de s'assoir dans le sable clair.

Après un moment de silence, rare et donc appréciable en ce qui concernait les deux hommes, le blond sortit une de ses fameuses cigarettes et l'alluma d'un coup de briquet. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation de taquiner encore un peu plus le vert étalé sur le sol à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui, il lâcha alors:

- N'empêche, je te parie que c'est moi qui gagne!

- Pf! C'est ça! Comptes là dessus et bois de l'eau! C'est évident que non baka cook!

Et comme le blond ne répondis pas, il continua sur sa lancée:

- C'est _ma_ marque dans le sable qui sera effacée la dernière par les vagues!

.

.

.

Ils avaient passé ainsi une bonne vingtaines de minutes à regarder les vagues lécher le sable, et se rapprocher de plus en plus de leurs deux prénoms écrits côte à côte dans l'espoir de voir lequel des deux tiendrait le plus longtemps.

L'écume balayait déjà le bas des lettres, avant de se retirer et de revenir à nouveau. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent. Ils allaient enfin savoir lequel des deux gagnerai leur pari. Stupide certes, mais leur pari quand même!

Puis, en une seconde, une vague plus grosse que toutes les autres vint effacer les deux marques d'un seul coup, les supprimant du sable au même moment, enlevant toute trace de leur existence.

Horrifiés, les deux rivaux ne surent déterminer lequel des deux avait gagné, chacun plaidant en sa faveur. Alors afin de se départager, ils prirent leurs pauvres camarades en témoin, Nami levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, le pauvre Ussop se sauvant d'une manière qu'il croyait probablement être discrète, afin d'éviter toute confrontation avec deux membres redoutables de leur équipage, et fut suivi par le petit Chopper. Luffy quand à lui, accepta avec joie d'aider ses deux nakamas, totalement aveugle à l'embrouille dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

Le jeune capitaine s'avança donc vers le sable qui bordait l'eau salée, le fixant intensément comme si les grains beiges avaient le pouvoir de lui apporter la réponse, et le visage rougissant à vue d'oeil sous l'effort de sa réflexion.

- Hmmmm...

- ...

- Hmmmmmm... Moi je dis...

Tout l'équipage resta en arrêt, le temps se suspendant un instant alors qu'ils attendaient le verdict du garçon au chapeau de paille, et se demandant quel genre de chose il serait capable de leur sortir, s'attendant même pour les plus naïfs à une de ses rares déclarations à peu près intelligentes.

Puis soudain, un sourire triomphant s'étira sur son visage.

- C'est la _mer_ qui a gagné!

* * *

**Fini! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Alors Chiaki tu l'as aimé ton OS? Et tu as vu, j'ai choisi la fin que tu préférait! Je suis gentille hein? ^^**

**Bon sinon, j'ai écrit deux fins. La première n'était pas transcendante, et Chiaki avait l'air plutôt d'accord, alors au final, j'en ai écrit une autre, et qui rend beaucoup mieux! Vous aurez donc la version alternative dans un deuxième chapitre, qui est logiquement posté en même temps que le premier!**

**Voilà voilà! Merci d'avoir lu!**

**À la prochaine!**

**Jackie**


	2. Fin alternative

**Voici donc comme convenu la fin alternative! Vous verrez ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas de mon côté je préfère celle que j'ai mis au final!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**PS: les trois premiers paragraphes sont les mêmes!**

.

Ils avaient passé ainsi une bonne vingtaines de minutes à regarder les vagues lécher le sable, et se rapprocher de plus en plus de leurs deux prénoms écrits côte à côte dans l'espoir de voir lequel des deux tiendrait le plus longtemps.

L'écume balayait déjà le bas des lettres, avant de se retirer et de revenir à nouveau. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent. Ils allaient enfin savoir lequel des deux gagnerai leur pari. Stupide certes, mais leur pari quand même!

Puis, en une seconde, une vague plus grosse que toutes les autres vint effacer les deux marques d'un seul coup, les supprimant du sable au même moment, enlevant toute trace de leur existence.

Le blond et le vert se regardèrent, sidérés par ce qu'ils voyaient, les dernières traces d'adrénaline accumulées pendant l'attente d'un verdict s'estompant progressivement. Puis ils se regardèrent d'un air désabusé et haussèrent les épaules.

Match nul.

Comme à chaque fois, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais à l'autre, préférant chacun se déclarer vainqueur de leurs petites disputes et bastons variées.

Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers la mer, profitant encore un peu de ce moment de calme, sachant tous deux qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps.

Bon... ben ils n'avaient qu'à recommencer la prochaine fois!

.

**Alors, alors? Aurais-je mieux fait de garder cette fin alternative au fond de ma corbeille à papiers et de ne jamais la taper sur mon ordinateur? Ou avez vous quand même été contents de voir ce que c'était? Dites moi tout :)**

**Sinon, merci d'avoir lu!**

**Jya matta ne!**

**Jackie.**


End file.
